Hush, hush
by st-esther
Summary: Terjatuh dalam cinta yang terlarang seperti tokoh Bella dan Edward yang mengarungi rasa tak berujung. - Hunkai - Remake : Becca Fitzpatrick
1. Prologue

**Prolog**

Lembah Loire, Prancis November 1565

Chauncey tengah bersama seorang putrid petani di rerumputan tepi sungai Loire ketika badai melanda. Kudanya terlepas dan berlari tak tentu arah di tengah kabut. Sekarang dia terpaksa mengandalkan kedua kakinya sendiri untuk kembali ke _chateau._ Chauncey mencopot lempengen perak dari sepatunya dan menaruhnya di telapak tangan sang gadis. Dia mengawasi gadis itu menjauh, tanah bertebaran dari roknya. Chauncey lalu mengenakan sepatu botnya dan berjalan pulang.

Hujan lebat membasahi wilayah desa yang suram di sekitar Chateau de Langeais. Dengan mudahnya Chaucey melangkah di sela – sela kuburna dan lapisan lumut di pemakaman itu. di tengah kabut yang pekat sekalipun, dia bisa menemukan jalan pulang dari sini tanpa takut akan tersesat. Malam ini tak berkabut. Tetapi kegelapan dan derasnya hujan bisa membuat orang terkecoh.

Chauncey menangkap gerakan seseorang dalam jarak penglihatannya. Dia cepat – cepat menoleh ke kiri. Sekilas yang tertangkap matanya adalah sosok malaikan bertubuh besar, berdiri tinggi menjulang diatas sebuah nisan. Bukannya baru atau pun marmer, tapi dia adalah anak laki – laki yang punya tnagan dan kaki. Dadanya telanjang, kakinya tak beralas, dan celana petani melorot di pinggangnya. Dia melopat turun dari nisan, ujung rambut hitamnya meneteskan airhujan. Air itu membasahi wajahnya yang seputih porselen.

Tangan Chaucey memegang ujung pedang. "Siapa di sana?"

Ujung mulut anak itu menyunggingkan senyum.

"Jangan main – main dengan Duc de Langeais," Chauncey memperingatkan. "Aku menanyakan dedali yang bengkok. "Atau bajingan?"

Chauncey mencabut pedangnya. "Cabut kata- kata itu! Ayahku adalah Duc de Langeais. Sekarang akulah Duc de langeais," katanya menambahkan dengan kikuk, lalu memaki dirinya sendiri karena bersikap seperti itu.

Anak laki – laki itu menggeleng pelan. "Ayahmu bukan _duc_ yang itu."

Chauncey terkejut dengan penghinaan yang tak tanggung – tanggung itu. "Dan _ayahmu_ sendiri?" cecarnya, menyiapkan pedang. Dia belum lagi kenal semua rakyatnya, tetapi dia belajar. Dia akan menyegarkan ingatan bocah itu dengan nama keluarghanya. "Aku tanya sekali lagi," katnaya dengan suara pelan, sebelah tangannya mengusap air hujan dari wajahnya. "Siapa kau?"

Anak itu berjalan dan menggeser pedang itu ke samping, mendadak dia tampak lebih tua dari yang disangka Chaucey, bahkanberangkali satu atau dua tahun lebih tua darinya. "Salah satu keturunan Setan," jawabnya.

Chauncey merasakan kejut rasatakut di perutnya. "Kau sintinng," desis Chauncey. "Minggir dari jalanku."

Tanahdi bawah Chauncet emas dan merah berlompatan di depan matanya. Sembari memegang pahanya kuat – kuat, Chauncey menatap anak itu, mengerjap –ngerjap dan terengah – engan, berusahan memahami peristiwa di depan matanya. Tetapi kepalanya seolah tak bisa di kendalikan.

Anak itu berjongkok hingga berhadap – hadapan dengan wajah Chauncey. "Dengarkan baik – baik. Aku butuh sesuatu darimu. Aku tak akan pergi sampai aku mendapatkannya. Mengerti?"

Menggertakkan gigi, Chauncey menggelengkan kepala untuk menunjukan rasa tak percayanya—atau lebih tepatnya pembangkangan. Dia berusaha meludah ke wajah anak itu, tapi air liurnya malah mengalir ke pipinya sendiri. lidahnya tidak lagi mematuhi perintahnya.

Anak laki – laki itu menepukkan tangan ke sekitar tubuh Chauncey. Rasa panas membakar tubuhnya dan dia menjerit.

"Kau harus mengucapkan sumpah setia," kata anak itu. "Berlutut dan ucapkan sumpahmu."

Chauncey menyuruh tenggorokannyauntuk tertawa sinis, tetapi tenggorokannya tercekat sehingga keluar adalah bunyi orang tersedak. Lutut kanannya menekuk seolah ditendang dari belakang, meski tak adaorang di sana, dan tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan, nyaris terjerembap ke tanah. Tubuh Chauncey membungkuk ke samping dan dia muntah.

"Ucapkan sumpah itu!" anak laki – laki itu mengulangi perintahnya.

Rasa panas menjalar di leher Chauncey. Dia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenanganya untuk menekuk tangannya menjadi sepanjang kepalan lemah. Chauncey menertawai dirinya sendiri, tetapi tak ada yang lucu.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana, tetapi anak laki – laki itu menyebabkan rasa mual dan dirinya lemah. Dia tak akan bisa berdiri sampai ia mengucapkan sumpah. Diucapkannya kata – kata yang harus diucapkan, tetapi di dalam hati ia bersumpah akan menghancurkan anak itu sebisa – bisanya atas penghinaanini.

"Tuan, aku adalah budakmu," kata Chauncey dengan geram.

Anak itu membantu Chauncey berdiri, "Temui aku di sini pada permulaan bulan Ibrani Cheshvan. Dalam dua minggu antara awal dan pertengahan bulan. Aku perlu pengabdianmu."

" _Sampai… bula purnama?"_ tubuh Chauncey gemetar menahan amarah. "Aku _Duc de Langeais._ "

"Kau seorang Nephil," kata anak itu dengan senyum jahatnya.

Caci maki kotor sudah di ujung lidah, tetapi Chauncey menelannya. Kata – kata berikut yang keluar dari mulutnya setajham silet. "Apa katamu?"

"Kau termasuk ras Nephilim, sebuah ras yang tertulis dalam Alkitab. Ayahmu yang sebenarnya adalah malaikan yangdi buang dari surge. Kau separuh manusia." Mata hitam anak laki – laki itu menantang bertemu mata Chauncey. "Separuh malaikat."

Suara guru Chauncey melayang di relung –relung pikirannya, melafalkan ayat – ayat Alkitab yang menceritakan tentang terciptanya ras sesat ketika malaikat dibuang dati surge menikah dengan seorang manusia perempuan. Rasyang menakutkan sekaligus kaut. Suatu desiran yang tidak sepenuhnya penolkan menjalar di tubuh Chauncey. "Siapa kau?"

Anak itu membalikan badan, berjalan menjauh. Dan meskipun Chauncey ingin mengejarnya, tetapi kedua kainya tak mau diperintahkan untuk menahan tubuhnya. Sembari berlutut, mata mengerjap – ngerjap di tengah hujan, dia melihat dua goresan tebal di punggung telajang anak itu. Bentuknya huruf V terbalik.

"Apakah kau—malaikat yang dibuang?" teriaknya. "Sayapmu telah dicabut, bukanlah begitu?"

Anak itu—sang malaikat—siapa pun dia, tidak menoleh. Dan Chauncey tidak perlu konfirmasi.

"Tugas yang harus kulaksanakan," teriaknya, "aku harus tahu apa itu!"

Udara bergetar dengan tawa pelan anak itu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Coldwater, Maine**

 **Masa Sekarang**

Aku masuk ke kelas Biologi dan tercengang. Sebuah boneka Barbie, dengan Ken di sampingnya. Entah kenapa digantungkan di papan tulis. Mereka dipaksa bergandengan tangan dan telanjang, kecuali pada bagian – bagian tertentu yang ditutup dengan daun. Di arah kepala mereka tertulis undangan dengan kapur merah muda.

 **SELAMAT DATANG DI REPRODUKSI MANUSIA (SEKS)**

Di sebelahku, Jisoo berkata, "Inilah sebabnya, kenapa sekolah melarang kita membawa ponsel berkamera. Masukan gambar itu ke eZine dan aku sudah mendapatkan cukup bukti untuk memanggil dewan sekolah agar menghapus pelajaran biologi. Dan kita akan punya waktu untuk melakukan sesuatu yangproduktif. Les privat dengan cowok gedongan yang keren, misalnya."

"Lho, Jisoo," kataku, "bukannya kau menunggu nunggu pelajaran ini sepanjang semester?"

Jisoo menatap bosan dan tersenyum nakal. "Kelas ini tak mengajarkan apa – apa kepadaku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

"Jisoo? Yang masih perjaka?"

"Jangan keras – keras." Jisoo mengedipkan mata, tepat ketika itu bel berbunyi sehingga kami harus menempati kursi kam, yakni bersebelahan di satu meja.

Guru olahraga kami, McConaughy, meraih peluit yang dikalungkan di lehernya dan meniupnya. "Tim, harap duduk!" McConaughy mengajar biologi untuk kelas sepuluh di luar tugas utamanya sebagai pelatih tim basket utama di sekolah, dan kamu semua sudah tahu itu.

"Barangkali kalian tidak tahu kalau seks itu lebih dari sekedar permainan lima belas menit di kursi belakang mobil. Seks adalah sains itu adalah…?"

"Membosankan," seorang anak di belakang berteriak.

"Satu – satunya pelajaran yang membuatku mendapat nilai merah,"kata yang lain.

Mata pelatih bergeser ke barisan depan dan berhenti padaku. "Kai?"

"Studi tentang sesuatu," kataku.

Pelatih melenggang dan mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di mejaku. "Ada lagi?"

"Pengetahuan yang diperoleh melalui eksperimen dan observasi." Manis. Jawabanku terkesan seperti keluar dari buku audio.

"Dengan kata – katamu sendiri."

Aku menjilat bibir atasku dan berusaha memikirkan persamaannya. "Sains adalah sebuah penelitian." Jawaban ini lebih terksan sebuah pertanyaan daripada pernyataan.

"Sains adalah penelitian," kata pelatih, menggosok –gosok tangannya. "Sains mengharuskan kita untuk menjadi mata – mata."

Sampai di situ sains sepertinya menyenangkan tetapi aku sudah lama mengikuti mata pelajaran yang disampaikan Pelatih, jadi aku tidak berharap banyak.

"Untuk menjadi mata- mata yang baik, harus banyak berlatih," lanjutnya.

"Begitu juga dengan seks," komentar seseorang di belakang tertawa kecil sementara Pelatih menudingkan telunjuk, member peringatan kepada si usil.

"Yang _itu_ tak akan menjadi PR kalian malam ini." Perhatian Pelatih kembali tertuju kepadaku. "Kai, kau duduk bersebelahan dengan Jisoo sejak awal tahu ini." Aku mengangguk, tetapi perasaanku tidak enak. "Kalian sama – sama bertugas untuk eZine." Lagi – lagi aku mengangguk. "Aku yakin kalian sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Jisoo menendang kakiku di bawah meja. Aku sudah bisa membaca pikirannya. Pelatih tak tahu seberapa jauh kami saling mengenal. Dan yang kumaksud bukan hanya rahasia – rahasia di buku harian kami saja. Jisoo berbeda 180 derajat dariku. Dia memiliki mata coklat terang lebih ke hazel, rambut cepak ke atas, tinggi semampai. Aku memiliki mata coklat, rambut lurus, dan tubuh tulang melulu, seperti bangku di bar. Tetapi ada ikatan tak kasat mata yang mengeratkan kami berdua. Kami sama – sama yakin kalau ikatan itu sudah ada, sebelum kami dilahirnya. Dan kami bersumpah untuk menjaga ikatan itu seumur hidup.

Pelatih menatap kelas. "Bahkan aku yakin kalian mengenal teman semeja kalian dengan tidak begitu saja memilih teman yang akan duduk di sebelah kalian, bukan? Keakraban, itu alasannya. Tetapi sayangnya, detektif jagoan selalu menghindari keakraban. Karena hal itu tidak emngasalh naluri penyelidikan. Maka dari itu, hari ini, kita akan mengubah posisi duduk."

Aku membuka mulut untuk memprotes, tetapi Jisoo emnyikut. "Kenapa repot – repot? Ini kan April. Maksudku, sudah hampir akhir tahun tidak bisa berbuat apa –apa."

Pelatih menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku harap hal ini sudah beres pada akhir semester. Dan jika kalian gagal pada mata pelajaranku, kalian harus kembali ke kelas ini tahun ajaran depan, dan aku bisa memberlakukan program ini lagi."

Jisoo memaki Pelatih. Dia memang jagoan untuk urusan caci – mencaci. Tetapi perbuatan Jisoo tak menghasilkan apa – apa, kecuali peringatan untuk diam. Seolah kebal dengan semua itu, Pelatih meniup peluit, dan kami sudah paham maksudnya.

"Setiap murid yang duduk di sisi kiri meja—artinya di sebelah kiri kalian—bergeser satu kursi. Murid – murid yang duduk di barisan depan—ya, termasuk kamu, Jisoo, bergeser ke belakang."

Jisoo menjejalkan catatannya ke dalam ransel dan menutup resletingnya keras – keras. Aku menggigit bibir dan melambaikan tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Lalu aku menoleh sedikit, memeriksa barisan di belakangku.

Aku hapal nama semua teman sekelas, kecuali satu. Anak yang baru pindah. Pelatih tidak pernah menyebut namanya, dan tampaknya dia merasa lebih baik begitu. Dia duduk malas di barisan belakangku. Matanya yang hitam menatap lurus ke depan. Seperti biasanya. Aku tak menyangka dia duduk di sama, hari demi hari dengan mata menerawang. Pasti dia tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Tetapi naluriku mengatakan sepertinya aku tak ingin mengetahuinya.

Dia meletakkan buku teks biologinya ke meja dan bergeser ke kursi yangtadinya diduduki Jisoo.

Aku tersenyum. "Hai, aku Kai."

Mata hitamnya melirik sedikit ke arahku, dan ujung mulutnya sedikit terangkat. Jangtungku berdegup dan dalam waktu yang senyap itu rasa murung seolah menyusup ke dalam diriku. Perasaan itu hilang dalam sekejap, tapi aku masih menatapnya. Itu bukanlah senyuman ramah. Melainkan senyuman mengundang bahaya. Sudah pasti,

Kufokuskan mataku ke papan tulis. Barbie dan Ken saling menatap dengan senyum riang yang aneh.

Pelatih berkata, "Reproduksi manusia bisa menjadi suatu topic yang menegangkan—"

"Ihhh!" seru murid – murid seperti paduan suara,

"Dibutuhkan kedewasaan. Dan seperti sains yang lain, pendekatan terbaik adalah mempelajarinya dengan cara menjadi detektif. Sepanjang sisa mata pelajaran, praktikan teknik ini dengan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang rekan kalian yang baru. Besok, bawa catatan tentang penemuan kalian. Dan percayalah, aku akan memeriksa keasliannya. Ini kelas biologi, bukan bahasa Inggris, jadi jangan coba – coba merekayasa jawaban, aku ingin melihat interaksi dan kerja tim yang sebenarnya." Kalimat ituemngandung isyarat, _Awas, kalau tidak…_

Aku duduk tegak. Keputusan beradi di tangannya—aku tersenyum, dan bermaksud melihat hasilnya, kunaikkan hidungku, berusaha mengetahui seperti apa baunya. Bukan rokok. Sesuatu yang lebih pekat, lebih berbahaya.

Cerutu.

Aku melihat jam di dinding dan mengetuk – ngetukkan pensil ke jam tanganku. Dengan siku di atas meja, aku mengangkat dagu dengan kepalan tanganku. Aku menarik napas.

Akan gagal dalam tugas kali ini,

Mataku menatap lurus ke depan, tapi aku mendengar goresan lembut penanya. Dia menulis. Dan aku ingin tahu, sepuluh menit duduk bersama, seharsnya dia tidak boleh membuat asumsi apa pun tentang diriku. Mencuri – curi pandang ke samping, aku melihat kertasnya berisi kaliamt dengan tulisan tebal dan besar – besar.

"Apa yang kai tulis?" tanyaku.

"Dan dia berbahasa Inggris," katanya sembari menulis kata – kata itu. Setiap huruf digoreskannya dengan pelas sekaligus malas.

Aku mencondongkan tubuh sedekat mungkin kepadanya, sebatas keberanianku. Aku berusaha membaca apa lagi yang dia tulis, tapi dia melipat kertas menyembunyikan tulisan itu,

"Apa yang kau tulis?" cecarku.

Dia meraih kertasku yang masih kosong, menggesernya di atas meja ke arahnya, Lalu dia meremasnya menjadi bola. Sebelum aku bisa memprotesnya, dilemparkannya kertas itu ke keranjang sampah di samping meja Pelatih. Gol.

Aku melongo, mantap keranjang sampah. Perasaanku camput aduk anatara tidak percaya dan marah. Kemudian aku membuka buku catatanku pada kembaran yang masih bersih. "Siapa namamu?" tanyaku, pensil siap menulis.

Aku melirik tepat pada waktu dia nyengir. Kali ini seolah menantangku untuk mencari tahu tentang dirinya.

"Namamu?" aku engulang dengan harapan suaraku hanya ada dalam khayalanku saja.

"Panggil aku Sehun. aku sungguh – sungguh. _Panggil aku._ "

Dia mengedipkan mata saat mengatakannya. Dan aku yakin dia mengolok – olokku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di waktu senggang?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak punya waktu senggang."

"Aku kira tugas ini menentukan, jadi tolong. Bantu aku."

Dia menyandarkan tubuh ke kursi, melipat tangan di belakang kepala. "Bantuan macam apa?"

Aku berani sumpah dia menjadikanku bahan lelucon. Dan aku berusaha keras mengganti topik.

"Waktu senggang," ulangnya sambil berpikir. "Aku memotret."

 _Fotografi,_ kutulis di atas kertas.

"Aku belum selesai," katanya. "Aku punya cukup banyak informasi tentang seorang kolumnisa eZine yang sangat mendukung makanan organik, yang diam – daim menulis puisi, dan yang berdebar – debar ketika memikirkan universitas mana yang akan dipilih. Stanford, Yale, dan … apa satu lagi yang huruf depannya H?"

Aku menatapnya tak berkedip. Kaget betapa jitunya dia. Kurasa itu bukan hasil tebakan. Dai tahu, dan aku ingin tahu dari mana—sekarang juga.

"Tapi kau tak akan masuk ke salah satunya."

"Tidak?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir.

Dai menautnya jari – jarinya ke bawah kursiku. Menyeretku lebih dekat dengannya. Tak tahu apakah aku harus menjauh dan terlihat ketakutan, atau tak melakukan apa – apa dan berpura – pura bosan. Aku memilih yang terakhir.

"Meski kau berusaha keras agar lulus di ketiga universitas itu, kau menuding ketiganya memiliki prestasi yang klise. Suka mengkritik adalah kelemahanmu yang ketiga."

"Dan yang kedua?" kataku menahan marah. Siapa sih cowok ini. apa ini semacam lelucon yang menjengkelkan.

"Kau sulit percaya kepada orang lain. Aku ralat. Kau percaya—Cuma semuanya bukan orang yang tepat.

"Dan yang pertama?" aku mencecar.

"Kau hidup di atas jembatan yang rapuh."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau takut akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau kendalikan."

Bulu kudukku berdiri, dan suhu di ruangan ini seolah membuatku aku ingin langsung ke meja Pelatih untuk meminta partner baru. Tetapi aku tak mau membuat Sehun berpikir kalau dia bisa mengintimidasi atau membuatku takut. Ada perasaan yang tidak rasional untuk membelas diri dan bersikap tegas serta tak akan mengalah kepadanya.

"Apakah kau tidur telajang?" tanyanya.

Hampir saja mulutku melongo, tetapi aku berhasil mencegahnya. "Aku tak akan mengatakannya kepadamu."

"Pernah ke psikolog?"

"Tidak," aku berbohoing. Sebenarnya secara berkala aku berkonsultasi dengan psikolog sekolah, Dr. Jeong. Itu bukan pilihanku, dan bukan sesuatu yang akan kuceritakan kepada oranglain.

"Pernah melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang?"

"Tidak." Kadang – kadang mengebut tentu tida masuk hitungan. Apalagi baginya. "Mengapa kau tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang normal saja? Seperti jenis musik kesukaanku?"

"Aku tak akan menanyakan sesuatu yang bisa kutebak."

"Kau tidak tahu jenis musik yangbiasa kudengar."

"Barok. Kau orang yang sangat teratur, terkendali. Aku berani taruhan kau suka bermasil… celo?" katanya seolah sebuah tebakan asal – asalan.

"Salah," aku berbohong lagi. Tapi kali ini desiran di sekujur kulitku hingga jari – jariku gemetar. Siapa sih dia sebenarnya. Jika dia tahu aku bermain selo, apa lagi yang dia ketahui?

"Apa itu?" Sehun mengetukkan pulpennya ke bagian dalam pergelangan tanganku. Secara naluriah aku menyembunyikannya,

"Tanda lahir."

"Seperti luka tergores. Apa kau pernah mencoba bunuh diri, Kai?" Matanya bertemu dengan mataku. Dan aku bisa merasakn dia menertawaiku. "Orang tuamu utuh atau bercerai?"

"Aku tinggal bersama ibuku."

"Dan ayahmu?"

"Meninggal tahun lalu."

"Karena apa?"

Aku menarik diri. "Dia— persoalan pribadi, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Hening sejenak. Sudut mata Sehun sepertinya melembut. "Pasti berat rasanya," Dari nada suaranya terksan kalau dia bersungguh – sungguh.

Bel berbunyi dan Sehun langusng berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu," cegahku. Dia tidak menoleh. "Hei!"

Sehun melewati pintu. "Sehun! aku belum mendapatkan apa – apa tentang dirimu."

Dia berbalik dan berjalan ke arahku. Setelah meraih tanganku, dia menggoreskan sesuatu sebelum aku berniat menariknya.

Aku menunduk. Tujuh angka dengan tinta merah tertulis di telapak tanganku dan aku menggenggamnya. Ingin kukatakan kalau aku tak mengharapkan telepon darinya malam ini, aku tak punya waktu untuk memperoleh informasi tentang dirinya, ingin kukatakan banyak hal. Tapi aku hanya berdiri dan menatapnya, seolah aku tak tahu bagaiman caranya membuka mulut.

Akhirnya aku berkata, "Aku sibuk malam ini."

"Aku juga." Dia nyengir lalu pergi.

Aku mematung di tempat itu, berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Apakah dia sengaja menghabiskan waktuku dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan? Agar nilaiku jelek? Apakah dia menyangka satu senyuman kilatnya bisa menebus segalanya? Ya, pikirku. Ya.

"Aku tidak akan meneleponmu." Teriakku.

"Tak akan!"

"Apa kau sudah selesai menulis kolommu? Batas waktunya besok." Itu Jisoo. Tiba – tiba dia sudah ada di sampingku, menunjuk catatan di agenda yang dibawanya ke mana – mana. "Aku berniat menulis tentang keputusan Pelatih yang tidak adil dengan menukar tempat duduk kita. Aku dipasangkan dengan cewek yang tadi pagi menjalani perawatan dengan lintah."

"Partner baruku," kataku menunjuk punggun Sehun yang berjalan di lorong sekolah. Gaya berjalannya yang penuh percaya diri sungguh menjengkelkan, sesuatu yang akan kita padankan dengan _T-shirt_ belel dan topi koboi. Padahal Sehun tidak memakai keduanya. Dai cowok ala jins Levi's warna gelap dengan sepatu bot hitam Henley.

"Anak senior pindahan? Sepertinya dia kurang banyak belajar pada tahun pertama. Atau kedua?" Jisoo menatapku dengan lagak soktahu. "Biasanya ada keajaiban pada kesempatan ketiga."

"Dia membuatku takut. Dia tahu kenis musik kesukaanku. Tanpa aba – aba dia bilang, Barok." Sepertinya aku tak berhasil meniru suara rendahnya.

"Tebakan mujur?"

"Dia tahu… yang lain juga."

"Misalnya?"

Aku menarik napas. Dai tahu lebih banyak dari yang kuharapkan dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. "Sepertinya bagaimana membuatku jengkel," kataku pada akhirnya. "Aku akan meminta pelatih agar kau dipasangkan kembali denganku"

"Coba saja. Aku harus mendapatkan judul yang menarik untuk artikel eZineku yang baru. 'Perlawanan Anak Kelas Sepuluh'. Atau yang lebih cocok, 'Penentuan Posisi Duduk yang Menampar Wajah'. Mmm, aku suka itu"

Pada akhirnya akulah yang mendapat tamparan di wajah. Pelatih menolak permohonanku untuk meninjau ualng penentuan posisi duduk. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menolak Sehun.

Setidaknya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaaaaaassssssssss... aku comeback dengan ff baru yang ga tau bakal begimana lagi. sebenernya gua males gantungin orang tapi gimana yaa kalian semua ga ngasih aku feedback yang sesuai permintaan. FWB mau gua lanjutin tapi kesel kayaknya readers pada ga mensupportnya. apa pada gasuka ff rate m ya? apa kurang konflik? kurang konflik apa juga, apa kurang wordsnya? emg sih berasa dikit kalo baca ff gua. udh ahh curhatnya gadibaca juga kan.

.

.

. bye babes. luvs


End file.
